


Turquoise

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>author's choice, author's choice, turquoise.</i> Rodney and John trying to date. With Evan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise

Rodney really, really needed to learn some sign language, because having Lorne on every single date? Was downright awkward. Flirting with attractive people was stressful enough, because as anyone could attest, Rodney was awful at flirting. Flirting with John Sheppard while Lorne was _right there_ as an audience pretty much scrambled Rodney's brain.  
  
Which was why the first question out of his mouth was, "What's your favorite song?"  
  
Lorne, who had the best poker face known to man when he wasn't being all animated while signing, looked dismayed for a second, but he wiped his expression smooth quickly.  
  
John didn't look at all offended, actually sat back and looked thoughtful.  
  
Rodney wanted to curl up in his seat and disappear. Instead, he picked at his salad and wondered how he could make a graceful escape.  
  
"It's really silly," Lorne said, and it took Rodney a moment to realize Lorne was speaking for John again. "But the dance mix at the end of the second Step Up movie, where they're dancing in the rain? The lyrics are stupid, but the bass line is incredible. I can feel it in my bones if Evan turns it up loud enough."  
  
Rodney blinked. "Oh. I've never seen that movie. But, I'll, uh, definitely give it a try."  
  
John was smirking at him. Rodney felt awful.  
  
But then John said, "Don't worry. The first time I met a blind guy, I asked him what his favorite color was. He said it was turquoise, because he liked the way it sounded."  
  
Rodney blinked. "Oh. Well. Thanks for trying to make me feel not so awful."  
  
"Well, that was back in second grade, so –"  
  
Rodney sighed.  
  
"Don't worry," John said. "You're not the first hearing person I've ever dated. We can make it work." He reached out, brushed his fingers against Rodney's cheek, then stood up and headed away with his tray.  
  
Lorne finished eating his food hastily, then scrambled to catch up.  
  
"By the way," Lorne said, "I teach a sign language class in the evenings. If you're interested. Most of the science department goes."


End file.
